esperanza del clan Uchiha
by Kachorro
Summary: Universo alterno. El Clan Uchiha decide adoptar a Naruto para que tenga una nueva vida, pero lo que nadie se esperara es que un miembro de su nueva familia los asesinaría. Este es la nueva historia de Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Rating mayores de 16 años, lenguaje fuerte, Lemon, Lime, Muerte. cap 3 up ligero cross con todos los días hay una chica mosntruo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, aquí Kachorro con un fic nuevo y este cap esta dedicado para mi amigo, maestro y Sempai Kamen Rider Predator el cual cumpleaños hoy 30 de septiembre.

Este fic es un universo alternativo, así que los personajes serán muy diferentes, quiero aclarar que Tsunade es la Sannin mas joven ya que aquí al principio tendrá 23 años de edad y no esta usando su Jutsu para ocultar su edad.

Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de las situaciones originales o los personajes de Naruto, yo solo hice esta historia con el fin de entretenerlos.

AVISO NUNCA ESPEREN NARUHINA DE MI…

CAP 1.- La nueva Vida de Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki

Es una tarde como cualquiera en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, por una de las calles podemos apreciar 2 figuras de dos niños ambos con 8 años de edad, uno no dejaba de hablar mientras el otro solo caminaba serio sin prestarle atención, el primero era azabache y piel blanca, media 1 m de altura, vestía un suéter azul y un short blanco, con sandalias shinobi azules, el estaba serio mientras junto a el estaba su hermano adoptivo el cual no dejaba de hablar, el niño era de cabellos rubios en puntas, piel bronceada, media alrededor de .90 m de altura, vestía una camiseta negra con un símbolo parecido a un sol en color rojo y unos pantalones naranjas, junto a unas sandalias.

El primero es conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, el pequeño príncipe de su clan, mientras el rubio es conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, el Torunodo no konoha, ahora ellos se dirigían a su hogar donde los Uchiha los esperaban.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Itachi, el estaba en la sala arreglando su equipo para salir de misión.

- hola Itachi nii-san, ¿saldrás de misión? –Pregunto el rubio, parándose frente al joven Uchiha que le sonreía-

- así es Naruto -ototo, hoy saldré de misión –dijo acariciando su cabeza, para después continuar empacando-

- genial, cuando regreses ¿podríamos entrenar el lanzamiento? –pregunto entusiasmado el rubio-

- claro que si, además te ayudare a realizar un Jutsu clase B que te ayudara con tu problema de los Bunshin –dijo sonriéndole mientras el rubio se emocionaba y se ponía a saltar de felicidad, causando una risa en el Uchiha Mayor-

En ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió, rebelando a una hermosa mujer de cabello lacio azabache, el cual llegaba hasta su media espalda, esta vestía un suéter morado que moldeaba perfectamente sus pechos copa C casi D y una falda azul que moldeaba perfectamente sus caderas y redondo trasero, su piel era blanca y era de ojos tan negros como la noche.

- Kaa –chan, Itachi nii dijo que cuando regrese me entrenara en lanzamiento y un jutsu – grito emocionado haciendo reír a la mujer-

- me alegro por ti Naru –chan – menciono la mujer con una bella sonrisa – ¿por que no vas al despacho y le avisas a Oto –san que ya esta la comida?

- si, así podré decirle a Oto –san que Itachi nii-san me entrenara- dijo corriendo al despacho-

Mikoto e Itachi solo podían reír, desde que Naruto llego a sus vidas, eran más felices por las ocurrencias y actitud del pequeño rubio, Naruto sabia cambiar a la gente para bien.

Al poco rato se escucharon las risas intensificadas de Fugaku y Naruto, el pequeño rubio era el único que podía sacarle ese lado divertido al aburrido de Fugaku, ahora el Uchiha se encontraba cargando al Uzumaki en su espalda, ambos reían ya que este estaba corriendo por los techos.

- ¡FUGAKU UCHIHA! NO CORRAS POR LOS TECHOS SABES LO QUE SE ME DIFICULTA LIMPIARLOS- grito Mikoto, haciendo que su esposo se bajara junto a Naruto-

Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba esto con una expresión de seriedad, desde que Naruto llego, poco a poco se adueño de todo lo que era suyo, su Kaa –san, su Nii –san y logro cambiar la amargada actitud de su Oto –san, ahora estaba apretando los puños de la cólera que sentía, así que se decidió por dejar a esos perdedores y dirigirse a su habitación.

- Sasu –chan ¿no comerás? – pregunto su madre, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera-

- no tengo hambre, con permiso – respondio serio para seguir su camino-

- pero Sasu –chan- dijo Mikoto mirando como su hijo se retiraba-

-déjalo, comerá cuando le de hambre- hablo Fugaku poniendo su mano en el hombro de su preocupada esposa-

- itadakimasu – expresaron los integrantes de la familia, para comenzar a comer-

Fue una cena familiar muy agradable, hablaron de lo que hicieron en su día y de temas varios, para después pasar a la despedida de Itachi, su padre le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de el ya que seria el primer shinobi de Konoha como embajador de Iwa después de la guerra, su madre lo abrazo soltó muchas lagrimas y le dijo que si embarazaba a una chica lo castraría con sus propias manos, causando un escalofrío en los 4 hombres de la familia, Sasuke solo le deseo un buen viaje para después retirarse, mientras Naruto le entrego un dibujo de ambos entrenando para que cuando lo viera se acordara de el.

La noche cayó y los integrantes de la familia Uchiha estaban listos para descansar, ahora Naruto salía junto con su Kaa –san de la ducha, a Mikoto no le molestaba ducharse con sus hijos, incluso hasta le agradaba ya que podían ambos limpiarse la espalda mutuamente. Ahora se dirigían a la habitación de Naruto, donde la Uchiha espero a que se vistiera con sus pijamas la cual consistía en un pantalón azul y una camisa de tirantes blanca junto a su clásico gorrito de foca, la Uchiha creía que se miraba sumamente adorable, así que lo arropo con la manta para después darle un beso en la frente, esta ya era una costumbre que tenían antes de dormir.

- Buenas noches Kaa –chan –dijo sonriendo Naruto-

- buenas noches Naru –chan – contesto la mujer levantándose de la cama, para apagar el interruptor e irse a su habitación mientras Naruto se acomodaba para dormir-

La mujer salia de la habitación del rubio, para abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, donde lo encontró mirando por la ventana hacia la luna.

- recuerdo la historia que me contabas cuando era más pequeño kaa –sama -dijo sin dejar de ver la luna-

- Sasu –chan, es tarde creo que deberías acostarte a dormir -dijo desde la puerta de su habitación-

- algún día me gustaría saber si la leyenda del Jubi es verdad- expreso el pequeño azabache- yo quiero ser el que alguna vez domine al Jubi para ser el mas fuerte de todos lo Shinobis, y así que ustedes estén orgullosos de mi.

- Sasu –chan, para mi eres alguien muy fuerte, siempre estaré orgullosa de tus acciones –dijo su madre desde la puerta- Sasu –chan ¿te gustaría que te arropara como cuando eras mas pequeño? –Pregunto mirando al azabache-

- estoy seguro que ya estas cansada, mejor vete a dormir –dijo sin mirarla-

La azabache se decepciono por la respuesta del pequeño, ya tenia tiempo queriendo recuperar a su pequeño y alegre Sasuke, pero este ponía demasiadas paredes que nadie podía atravesar, se volvió alguien frío y solitario, la Uchiha no tuvo opción más que cerrar la puerta e irse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó temprano, para ver que su Kaa –san no estaba sola en casa, se escuchaban 3 voces de las cuales solo identifico 2, la de su padre Fugaku y la de su kaa –san, pero la tercera era totalmente desconocida para el, así que como todo niño curioso bajo del segundo piso para después ver a la mujer mas hermosa que en toda su vida haya visto.

La mujer era de cabellos rubios los cuales estaban tomados en dos coletas, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos de color miel le hechizaron el corazón, vestía una camiseta gris sin mangas que daba muy buena vista a su escote copa D, el pequeño podría jurar que sus pechos eran tan grandes como su cabeza o quizás mas, vestía una mini falda negra que dejaba ver un par de torneadas y hermosas piernas.

Naruto quedo totalmente sonrojado al ver a esa hermosa mujer frente a el, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su madre le llamo.

- Naru –chan ya despertaste que alegría –dijo sonriendo-

-buenos días Kaa –chan, buenos días Oto –san, buenos días nee –chan – dijo sonrojado-

- buenos días hijo- contesto Fugaku, el cual tenia un gran golpe en su cabeza, mientras en su nariz había dos pequeños algodones teñidos de rojo-

- Naru –chan, te presento a una muy buena amiga, ella es Tsunade Senju y será tu niñera- dijo Mikoto sonriendo-

- mucho gusto Naruto kun, espero que nos podamos llevar bien –dijo sonriéndole al rubio el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder, cosa que le pareció adorable a la Senju-

- El- el- el pla- placer es m-mi-mío –dijo estirando la mano para saludarla-

- Mikoto dejémoslos solos para que se conozcan mejor – propuso Fugaku, lo cual impresiono a Naruto, ya que no sabría que decirle a la hermosa mujer frente a el-

- bueno Tsunade, estas en tu casa, Fugaku y yo iremos a una reunión de consejo –dijo despidiéndose de la rubia la cual asintió- Naru –chan pórtate bien -dijo besando su frente- Sasuke debe estar deambulando por la aldea, así que será mejor que te quedes con Tsunade –dijo para después salir-

El silencio reino la sala, Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la rubia la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a que dijera algo, Naruto al notar esa bella sonrisa solo pudo sonrojarse para desviar la miranda muy apenado.

- ¿por que no nos presentamos correctamente? – Propuso la bella Senju- mi nombre es Tsunade, tengo 23 años, me gusta pasar tiempo con la gente que aprecio, me disgustan los pervertidos y homosexuales pedófilos –en ese instante dos hombres estornudaron fuertemente- mi sueño en la vida, es algún día encontrar el amor de mi vida y poder formar una familia.

- So- soy Naruto U-Uzumaki, tengo 8años. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Itachi nii-san, Oka –chan, Oto –san y con Sasuke nii –san aun que sea un amargado, no me gusta que me digan demonio, y mi sueño es- es ser muy fuerte como mi Oto –san – dijo de manera tímida-

- bueno Naru –kun, parece que aun no has desayunado, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto mirando al rubio que negó apenado, para después escucharse un fuerte rugido de estomago que sonrojo a mas no poder al rubio- ven vamos a comer –dijo tomando de la mano al rubio, para guiarlo a la cocina, donde lo sentó en una silla a esperar-

La rubia llego a la cocina para ponerse un delantal y comenzar a cocinar, haciendo un lento caminar se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y saco 4 huevos, jugo de naranja y un poco de carne, regreso a la estufa y comenzó a freír la carne para después combinarla con el huevo, en solo cuestión de minutos la mujer saco dos platos en los cuales sirvió la comida para que ambos pudieran desayunar. Al llegar a la mesa Tsunade se estiro un poco para darle su plato, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sonrojara al poder apreciar el escote de su niñera.

- ¿no tienes hambre Naruto -kun? –pregunto mirando al rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima, con la cara sonrojada- vamos come, me esforcé en hacerte el desayuno para ti– dijo intentando hacerlo comer, pero al no haberle funcionado opto por otra opción, se paro frente al rubio, lo bajo de la silla, ella se sentó y después puso al pequeño rubio sobre sus piernas- bueno que tal si yo te alimento a ti – dijo tomando los palillos para darle el alimento en s boca- muchos hombres matarían por estar en tu lugar-

- ¿A que te refieres? nee –cha…- en ese instante Tsunade aprovecho para meterle la comida al rubio que comenzó a masticar-

- me refiero pequeño, a que muchos quisieran que una linda chica como yo los alimente y les cocine, eres un pequeño muy suertudo- dijo viendo que Naruto comenzaba a dejarse alimentar, para continuar dándole comida en la boca- bueno, por que no me das comida tu ami –señalo su plato, para que Naruto tomara nervioso los palillos y después alimentara a Tsunade- Mmm… ¿acaso no cocino delicioso? – Menciono tomando sus palillos para después alimentar a Naruto-

- si Nee –chan, cocinas muy rico –dijo apenado, mientras la rubia le dio un beso en el cachete, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera demasiado rojo y comenzara a sacar vapor por los oídos-

- Gracias por el halago Naruto kun, a las chicas nos gusta que nos digan esas cosas – dijo sonriéndole-

- … -

- ¿Naruto -kun sabes leer? –Pregunto la Senju al rubio, que solo asintió- ¿puedes leerme lo que dice el Mandil?

- Be… Besa al co- cocinero – al terminar de leer Naruto miro impactado a Tsunade, la cual le ponía su mejilla esperando el beso del pequeño rubio-

-Yo… yo este… ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo señalando la pared, para que la rubia mirara en esa dirección-

- no veo nada Naru kun – menciono observando la pared- bueno donde esta mi… -en ese momento se dio cuenta que el pequeño había corrido, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, nunca había perdido una lucha y este pequeño no la haría perder, ella tendría ese beso, por su buen trabajo, así que salio en busca del pequeño rubio-

Tsunade comenzó a buscar al rubio por toda la mansión Uchiha en busca de su presa, reviso por cada habitación de lugar y no tuvo suerte. Ahora mismo la joven Senju pensaba que el chico era muy buen en esconderse, pero en eso recordó revisar el único lugar que no reviso, ella con una gran sonrisa fue hacia ese lugar sabiendo bien que Naruto estaría ahí. Una vez que estaba frente al escondite del rubio toco la puerta para ver si había alguien.

- ¡Esta ocupado! -dijo aquella voz que provenía dentro del baño mientras que Tsunade sonreía triunfalmente-

- Ya te encontré Naruto-kun, ser mejor que salgas y me des mi beso -dijo la rubio-.

- Umm... esto... ¡me estoy bañando! -dijo Naruto que abrió las llaves de la bañera para que le creyera-.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que quedarme aquí y esperar que salgas -respondió Tsunade haciendo que el chico se ponga más nervioso de lo que estaba-.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y Tsunade seguía escuchando el agua caer, su preocupación comenzó a aumentar ya que no escuchaba movimiento dentro de la habitación de baño, solo se escuchaba como el agua caía, su imaginación comenzo a volar y si el pequeño Naruto se lastimo, o se pudo haber golpeado la cabeza con algo y haberse ahogado, no lo soporto mas y de un golpe destrozo la puerta para encontrarse con la ventana abierta, se tranquilizo un poco, el pequeño no se lastimo, pero recordó lo que le dijo Mikoto, no puede salir solo o los aldeanos lo lastimaran, la rubia no aguantando la angustia salio de la mansión en busca del pequeño rubio.

Mientras tanto con nuestro pequeño rubio este caminaba con miedo, ya que todos los aldeanos lo miraban de manera molesta, el pequeño camino de manera lenta, pero no noto que uno de los aldeanos le metió el pie y este termino en el suelo, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, todos miraban como el pequeño estaba en el suelo, sin duda para ellos era un espectáculo grandioso ver a alguien tan pequeño en el suelo.

Naruto se levanto sacudiendo su camisa, para seguir caminando ahora siendo más cuidadoso y mirando por donde iba, a lo lejos logro divisar a su Sasuke nii-san, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no estaría solo y la gente lo dejaría en paz.

- Sasuke –nii san –grito contento-

Pero el heredero Uchiha ni se inmuto de Naruto y siguió su recorrido por la aldea.

-Sasuke –nii san, por aquí –grito para llamar su atención, pero este solo lo ignoro-

-OYE ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA A UCHIHA –SAMA? –hablo una mujer dándole una cachetada a Naruto, lo cual lo derribo, el pequeño solo pudo tomarse la mejilla mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse-

- crees que por vivir con la familia Uchiha dejaras de ser un demonio, estas equivocado niño Kyubi – grito otro, dandole una patada en el estomago-

- ¡aaaaah! –grito el niño, para después tomarse el estomago con sus manos- quiero a mi Oka –san –dijo llorando-

- ERES HUERFANO, TU MADRE TE ABANDONO –le grito otro pateándolo de nuevo en las costillas-

- Oka –san, Oto –san…auxilio –dacia con mucho dolor- Itachi nii …. ¡Aaaahh! – Grito cuando le encajaron un vidrio en su mano derecha-

- Hoy morirás niño Kyubi- exclamó un hombre robusto-

Cercana a este lugar estaba nuestra preocupada rubia que tenia el corazón en la garganta, era su primer dia como niñera del pequeño rubio y lo perdió, se sentía como una tonta y todo por querer que la besara en la mejilla, dejo sus pensamientos para seguir buscando a Naruto, pero su atención se centro en una pequeña multitud que gritaba, la rubia se acerco lo suficiente para después mirar desde lo alto de un edificio. Lo que miro la dejo impactada, ahí estaba Naruto cubierto de sangre, lagrimas caían de los ojos de ambos rubios, pero la tristeza de Tsunade fue sustituida por el instinto asesino que se comenzó a desbordar, al ver que un hombre obeso estaba por encajarle un kunai en el estomago.

La rubia salto y de un poderoso golpe le disloco el brazo al obeso, el hombre grito de dolor al ver como se podía ver el hueso de su brazo sobre salir un poco de la piel, la rubia miro furiosa a los aldeanos que la miraban de forma aterrada.

- qui-¿quien te- te cre- crees perra?- pregunto con temor una de las aldeanas, Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia esta para después soltarle una cachetada que derribo a la mujer-

- cállate, me avergüenza proteger a basuras como ustedes, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a un niño? –Dijo dándole la espalda a los aldeanos, para agacharse y cargar a Naruto-

Pero en eso una aldeana quiso golpearle, mas no espero que Tsunade despareciera en un Kawarimi, para después darle una patada tan fuerte que la mando estrellar en un árbol.

- Escúchenme bien estupidos, este pequeño esta bajo mi protección si le llegan a poner un dedo encima, no seré tan benevolente como con las basuras de sus amigos – dijo para desaparecer en un Shunshin-

La hermosa rubia llevo al pequeño en sus brazos todo el camino, una vez en la mansión Uchiha, esta recostó al pequeño en su cama para ver que este ya no tenia la cicatriz en su mano, suspiro aliviada pero Naruto se comenzó a mover haciendo que su atención se dirigiera al rubio, que al ver a Tsunade solo pudo saltarle encima para ponerse a llorar.

-N-Nee chan, yo-yo tenia mucho miedo- dijo llorando en el pecho de la mujer, la cual solo sonreía de manera triste mientras acariciaba el alborotado cabello de Naruto-

- Shhh… tranquilo Naruto –kun, aquí esta Tsunade Nee -chan, Tsunade Nee-chan te cuidara, siempre me tendrás para ti –dijo de manera tranquila mientras el pequeño seguía llorando-

-No- no quiero estar solo, no quiero que Oka –san, Oto –san o Itachi nii –san me dejen, no quiero –lloro abrazando con mas fuerza a Tsunade-

- Nunca estarás salo Naruto kun, tu Oka –san, tu Oto –san y Tu Nii san siempre estarán para cuidarte –dijo besando su cabeza-

- ¿t-tu también? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos-

- ami también me tendrás para cuidarte cuando quieras mi pequeño Naruto kun –dijo Tsunade abrazándolo con mucho cariño- Naruto kun, creo que debemos bañarte para que tus papis, no te vean asi –dijo mirando al pequeño-

-pero ya me bañe- mencio esperando librarse del baño-

- no señorito, no se baño, ahora vamos a que te bañes – dijo llevando a Naruto al baño-

Tsunade le dio la espalda a Naruto por unos momentos para que pudiera descambiarse, una vez que escucho como se sumergía, Tsunade se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño en la tina, así que la rubia se sentó en la esquina de esta mirando al rubio jugar en el agua.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo limpio, Tsunade le busco ropa la cual consistía en una camiseta roja y un short naranja para que sus padres no sospecharan del ataque a su pequeño, pasaron minutos jugando con los juguetes del rubio hasta que por la puerta entraron unos muy cansados Fugaku y Mikoto.

- esos idiotas solo buscan un beneficio propio, me tienen harta- exclamo molesta la matriarca Uchiha-

- tranquila, ya llegamos y podemos descansar un momento junto a Naruto y Sasuke- dijo su esposo-

- Naru –chan, Sasu –chan ya llegamos- menciono entrando a la sala, para encontrar a Naruto jugando Ajedrez con Tsunade-

- hola Mikoto, hola Fugaku – menciono la rubia, para después Naruto correr hacia su madre, la cual lo abrazo hasta casi asfixiarlo en su pecho-

- Kaa –chan no respiro – dijo moviendo sus brazos desesperado, mientras Fugaku intentaba liberar al pobre rubio del súper abrazo que le daba la amorosa mujer-

Tsunade miraba esto con una gota tras su cabeza, en enserio esos dos amaban al pequeño rubio y lo trataban como si fuera su propia sangre, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, para después ponerse de pie lista para despedirse.

- bueno fue un gusto cuidar de Naruto –kun, ahora debo irme a casa, compermiso-

- claro Tsunade, por cierto aquí esta tu pago –menciono Fugaku, pero Tsunade nego-

- no Fugaku, no puedo aceptar el dinero, lo cuide por que ustedes son mis amigos, ademas Naruto es un amor de niño, cuidalo bien de las mujerzuelas Mikoto, te aseguro que sera un rompe corazones – menciono divertida-

- no lo dudes- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, pensando en todas las mujeres que le tendria que quitar de encima a Naruto-

- el día que Naruto traiga a las chicas a sus pies, yo estaré muy orgulloso – en ese instante Fugaku recibió un coscorrón que lo estampo en el suelo-

- mira Fugaku, ¿parece que hay hormigas por que no las cuentas? – dijo Mikoto sonriendo-

- Fue un pla…- al bajar la vista miro a Naruto, asi que esta se agacho a su altura-

- Gracias Tsunade Nee –chan –dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tsunade- KYAAAA como lo dije eres un amor de criatura –menciono la rubia abrazando a Naruto reía por la actitud de su nueva niñera-

Mikoto y Fugaku quedaron blancos al ver que Naruto había besado a Tsunade, una vez que la senju se retiro Fugaku tomo a Naruto y comenzó a alzarlo en el aire, mientras decía que ya estaba listo y le enseñaría a rasurarse, a beber, como pedir mujerzuelas, pero se detuvo al ver que Mikoto solo lo miraba de manera furiosa.

-Naru –chan, no beses mujeres que no sean tu madre, se te caerá la boca – dijo con las manos en las caderas- y tu, no habrá mujerzuelas, bebidas alcohólicas y sus derivados para Naru –chan –amenazo.

Mientras esto se llevaba acabo, en la habitación del menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke abría los ojos, desde que miro a Naruto ser maltratado su mente le dijo que debía ir a casa a meditar.

- Pronto seré el Uchiha mas poderoso, incluso superare al mismo Madara -decía fríamente a la nada-.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí con el segundo capitulo de este cap de Esperanza del clan Uchiha, espero que sea de su agrado…

Renuncia de derechos…

La situaciones originales y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno pasemos al cap 2: entrenamiento y problemas familiares.

Han trascurrido siete semanas desde que Tsunade se volvió la niñera de Naruto y no solo eso, ella se volvió una integrante mas de la familia Uchiha ya que Naruto era muy feliz teniendo una amiga y hermana mayor en la cual podía confiar. Hoy es el día en que Itachi regresa a Konoha, Naruto se en encuentra muy impaciente ante esto, pues ya quería comenzar el entrenamiento.

Ahora podemos apreciar a los Uchiha en la entrada de Konoha, donde esperaban ansiosos la llegada del prodigio Itachi. Fue a los veinte minutos de espera cuando lograron divisar a Itachi junto a un dúo de Kunoichi que lo acompaño en la misión.

La primera media aproximadamente 1.68 m de altura, su piel estaba bronceada y su pelo morado recogido en una coleta alta, traía puesta una camiseta de malla que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus redondos atributos copa C, una falda naranja y una gabardina color Beige. Lo que no le pareció a la matriarca Uchiha es que esta chica iba aprisionando el brazo de su hijo entre sus pechos mientras el Uchiha tenía el rostro sonrojado y no hacia nada por impedirlo.

La segunda chica se mantenía seria y un poco avergonzada por la actitud de su compañera con el Uchiha. Su apariencia era la de una joven de 1.70 m de altura, sus ojos eran tan rojos como el Sharingan de los Uchiha, tenia unos rojos y carnosos labios, traía un chaleco de Jounin y un vestido hecho de vendas, que dejaba apreciar muy bien su perfecta silueta.

- Mira Ita -kun ahí esta Foxy -kun -señalo la pelimorada al pequeño rubio que los saludaba desde el portón de Konoha-.

- S-si… Otouto es-esta allí, eso sig-significa que… -pensaba con gran terror para después sentir un enorme instinto asesino que volvía demasiado frío el lugar, para después ver a Mikoto parada al lado de Naruto, esta tenia los brazos cruzados y sonreía a su hijo mayor- estoy muerto- exclamo dejando caer su cabeza con derrota-.

-Vaya pero si es mami suegra, hola Kaa -chan -saludo alegra la peli morada mientras a Mikoto le aparecía una gran vena en la frente-.

- pobre Itachi -san, espero Sensei no sea muy duro con el - dijo la oji roja-.

Una vez que llegaron al frente de la familia, Naruto corrió con emoción hacia la pelimorada, cabe decir que las compañeras de Itachi siempre jugaron con el cuando fue pequeño y le tenían gran estima.

-hola Hebi -hime -dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba- ¿me trajiste algún obsequio? - pregunto el pequeño que era cargado en brazos por la chica-.

- así es Gaki -chan, Nai -chan y yo te trajimos algo -dijo sacando un pergamino de su porta Kunai- nos dijeron que es un pergamino de invocación, pero no nos dijeron de que -dijo la peli morada-.

- Naru chan ¿Qué se dice cuando te regalan algo? -pregunto Mikoto-.

- gracias - dijo Naruto sonriéndole a las chicas, las cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa-.

- ¨Quién necesita el pergamino cuando yo algún día te asesinare Naruto para extraer el Kyubi de tu interior¨ - Pensó el pequeño Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a Naruto con el seño fruncido-.

- Mira como has crecido Naruto, te vez mas apuesto que Itachi -menciono la oji roja acariciando la cabeza del rubio-.

- ¡OYE! - grito un poco ofendido el prodigio Uchiha-.

- Espero hayas seguido mis indicaciones Ita -chan - dijo Mikoto con un chakra maligno cubriéndola mientras con su linda y calida se dirigía a su hijo-.

- Claro Kaa -sama, yo- yo te hi-hice caso- menciono aterrado mientras se escondida detrás de Kurenai-.

- No seas mentiroso Ita -kun dile la verdad a Kaa -chan -menciono mientras acercaba a Itachi y a Kurenai-.

- ¿Cuál verdad exactamente Anko? -pregunto con los brazos cruzados-.

Kurenai solo pudo suspirar para después quedar shokeada por las palabras de su amiga.

- Itachi embarazo a Kurenai- dijo sonriendo mientras estos se avergonzaban-.

- ¡ANKO! -gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la peli morada no dejaba de reírse-.

- Por favor Sensei no va a creer que Itachi kun y yo, quiero decir el y yo nunca- decía demasiado nerviosa Kurenai además se podía apreciar como la pobre echaba vapor por los oídos-.

- ES MENTIRA KAA -SAMA NO LE CREAS - grito el pobre Azabache-.

- AWWW que lindos parecen enamorados, ademas yo recuerdo perfectamente que la segunda semana en Iwa, no me dejaron dormir por que Kurenai no paraba de gritar - en ese instante Fugaku y Mikoto le taparon los oidos a los confundidos Sasuke y Naruto- ¨ Ita -Kun mas fuerte¨ ¨Ita kun mas profundo¨ ¨Ita kun voy a explotar¨ - dijo Anko dejando pálidos a sus compañeros y a Mikoto desbordando su instinto asesino-

- ¡ITACHI UCHIHA, KURENAI YUHI! - grito Mikoto mientras perseguía a los dos azabaches que corrían con todo lo que sus piernas les permitía, mientras Mikoto les lanzaba Jutsu Katon-.

- ¿Qué parte de eso es cierto Anko? - pregunto Fugaku, mientras miraba como su hijo y Kurenai esquivaban los ataques de la mujer-.

- Nada Fugaku -sama, es solo que me gusta meter en problemas a mis compañeros- dijo Anko mientras Fugaku solo tenia una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, al ver que esta no dejaba de reírse-.

- Espero que Mikoto no los mate -.

- bueno si me permite Fugaku -sama iré a entregar el repote de la misión -dijo Anko-.

- si, como digas- respondió el hombre-.

- con su permiso Fugaku sama, Gaki -chan pórtate bien, come muchos dulces y duérmete hasta tarde - dijo la peli morada despidiéndose del rubio mientras la gota de sudor en la cabeza de Fugaku crecía mas-.

- adios Hebi - hime-.

Una vez que Anko se fue, Mikoto venia con Itachi y Kurenai los cuales los tenia agarrados de la oreja.

- ¿Kaa -sama esto es necesario? - pregunto con dolor-.

- claro que si, te llevare de la oreja hasta la casa, si el resto de ti quiere venir que lo haga- dijo avanzado con los dos Jounin de Elite tomándolos de la oreja-.

- Sensei ¿pero yo por que?- dijo con dolor la oji roja-.

- los dos deberán responder como adultos ante la situación- menciono molesta-.

- Naruto, Sasuke - hablo Fugaku atrayendo la atención de ambos- nunca hagan enojar a su madre - menciono Fugaku causando que ambos asintieran con miedo-.

Durante todo el camino no había diferencia, tanto aldeano como Shinobi miraban aterrados e impresionados como Mikoto se llevaba de la oreja a uno de los Shinobi más capacitados en la historia de Konoha, por sus mentes solo cruzaba la frase ¨aguanten mis amigos¨. Una vez en casa Mikoto se tranquilizo y ambos le explicaron que todo era una broma que le había hecho Anko, Mikoto no quedo tranquila hasta que pregunto.

- Kurenai tu e Itachi ya tuvieron relaciones -pregunto de manera seria, mientras los dos se ponían tan rojos como una manzana- quiero la verdad chicos-.

- Si sensei, Itachi -kun y yo, ya tuvimos relaciones - dijo Kurenai roja de la pena mientras Itachi sudaba al ver a Mikoto, la cual no estuvo feliz con esa respuesta, pero para suerte de ambos llego Fugaku-.

- Mikoto tranquila, no te pongas así por pequeñeces -dijo Fugaku-.

- ¡PEQUEÑECES ¿DICES QUE SON PEQUEÑECES QUE ITA -CHAN TENGA SEXO?!-grito histérica-.

- Recuerda que tu y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia a los 14 años, no veo por que tengas que molestarte- dijo tranquilo, mientras esta se ponía roja-.

- pero de eso no se trata esto… Ita -chan y Kurenai… - en eso Fugaku la callo con su dedo en los labios-.

-Tranquila, ya era hora de que Itachi tuviera novia, esto no algo del otro mundo-.

- Hmp -expreso cruzada de brazos mientras ignoraba a su esposo, el cual solo pudo sonreír por la actitud protectora de su esposa y ese Hmp, era un lo pensare-.

- Oye Itachi, esta foto no la había visto -menciono Kurenai mostrándosela al Uchiha el cual miro extrañado la imagen-.

- Kaa -sama esta foto ¿cuando la tomaron? y ¿quien esta con Naruto? -pregunto el azabache mirando a una rubia de ojos color miel abrazando con mucho cariño al pequeño rubio mientras este sonreía de forma nerviosa con un tenue sonrojo-.

- ¿No es una foto preciosa? -pregunto sonriendo mientras miraba la foto- esta foto la tomamos hace 1 mes, ella es Tsunade la… - pero antes de terminar-.

- la novia de Naru -chan- dijo con burla Fugaku mientras Naruto se ponía rojo de la vergüenza-.

- TSUNADE CHAN NO ES MI NOVIA -grito Naruto completamente rojo, el pobre parecía una manzana-

-Tienes buen gusto Naruto -otouto - menciono sonriendo mientras Kurenai inflaba las mejillas en señal de molestia-.

- ¨¨yo me voy esto es estupido¨ -pensó Sasuke levantándose del sofá y caminado a su habitación-.

- ¡ES MENTIRA NO ES MI NOVIA, NO, NO, NO, NO! -gritaba Naruto causando risa a Fugaku e Itachi-.

- sabes que la beso frente a tu madre y a mi -dijo riéndose-.

- Vaya creo que debería perdiste consejos de cómo conquistar chicas Otouto- pero antes de que pudiera continuar burlándose fue golpeado en la cabeza por Kurenai al igual que Fugaku fue golpeado por Mikoto-.

- No se burlen de Naru -chan- dijeron a uni sonido las mujeres, para verse y luego sonreír-.

- sabes Kurenai tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, ven hablemos de cómo tratar a los hombres que se quieren pasar de listos- dijo Mikoto mientras la llevaba a la cocina-.

En ese instante Naruto iba para su habitación cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, al abrir fue grata su sorpresa el encontrarse con…

- ¡TSUNADE NEE -CHAN! -grito feliz, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes-.

Mikoto solo suspiro, no es que sintiera celos de Tsunade pero tenia planeada una cena familiar, aunque pensándolo bien le debían mucho a Tsunade por cuidar a Naruto, incluso la propia Mikoto le dijo que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para ella. La rubia en ese instante tomo en sus brazos a Naruto y lo abrazo hasta llegar al sillón. Mikoto se sentía feliz, a Naruto le hacia demasiado bien estar con Tsunade ya que al no tener amigos de su edad era la única además de Anko y Kurenai que podía pasar tiempo suficiente con el-.

- y ¿Cómo esta el niño mas guapo de todas las tierras elementales? -pregunto Tsunade haciéndole cosquillas al rubio-.- ¿ya encontraste otro niño que quieres mas que a mi? - pregunto Naruto con una voz triste-

- claro que no, yo me refiero a ti tontito- dijo abrazándolo con mucho cariño-

Todo esto fue observado por los integrantes de la familia Uchiha y Kurenai los cuales no salían de su asombro, hasta que Itachi sonrió con maldad cosa que no le gusto para nada a Mikoto.

- Naruuto espero me dejes ser tu padrino de bodas - hablo Itachi haciendo que Naruto se pusiera totalmente rojo-.

-no, no, no, no, no, no lo que piensas Itachi Nii -san, ella no es mi novia- grito el pequeño rubio-.

-te vez tan lindo Naru -chan, pero yo recuerdo que tu me dijiste que cuando crecieras te querías casar conmigo- menciono la rubia impresionando a los presentes y dejando a Naruto con vapor saliéndole de sus oídos-.

Flashback:

Es una tibia noche en Konoha, Mikoto y Fugaku se encuentran fuera de Konoha junto con Sasuke, mientras Naruto esta en el complejo Uchiha siendo cuidado por Tsunade. Ahora la rubia lleva cargando al pequeño y somnoliento Naruto a la habitación donde ella dormía para que pudieran descansar.

La Senju se cambio de ropa por una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y unos pantalones cortos color azul, camino de forma tranquila y para arroparse junto a Naruto con la manta de la cama.

- Espero te hayas divertido Naru -kun -dijo la rubia acomodándose en la cama-.

- si nee -chan me divertí mucho -dijo Naruto sonriendo-.

- Eso me alegra Naru -kun, por que mañana nos divertiremos más -menciono la rubia sonriéndole a Naruto-.

- ¿Nee -chan?-hablo Naruto con una voz casi apagada-.

- ¿Qué pasa Naru -kun? ¿Te duele la panza? ¿Te quedaste con hambre? -pregunto mirando a Naruto, el cual tenía una expresión triste-.

- Escuche a los aldeanos en el parque, ellos dijeron que soy basura y que nunca seré un shinobi, que Oto -san y Oka -san solo me tienen lastima- dijo llorando-.

- Eso no es verdad Naruto -kun, tu serás el mejor Shinobi que haya pisado las tierras elementales, estoy segura que tu te convertirás en el Godaime Hokage, además aunque no me guste admitirlo se que serás un rompe corazones con las chicas, pero recuerda a las mujeres siempre las debes tratar con respeto, si tu las respetas y eres lindo con ellas las volverás locas por ti, algún día encontraras a tu chica especial y te casaras con ella para tener muchos hijos -dijo la Senju mientras miraba a los ojos a Naruto-.

- Pero yo no quiero otra chica especial- dijo con la mirada baja-.

- Naruto -kun, se que eres pequeño y que las chicas no te interesan pero cuando crezcas tu…-.

- yo quiero que tu seas mi chica especial Nee -chan, yo quiero casarme contigo- dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade a los ojos, la cual se había sonrojado por la proposición-.

- ¿pero que dices Naru -chan? hay mas chicas lindas que yo y…-.

- pero tu eres la única que me quiere, yo quiero que te cases conmigo nee -chan- dijo Naruto agachando su cabeza-.

- Pero… si yo tuviera que casarme con alguien, te elegiría a ti Naru -kun, por que eres el único que a pesar de ser pequeño me entiende - dijo dándole un beso en la frente-.

- ¿Deberás? - pregunto emocionado, mientras Tsunade le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa-.

A los minutos el pequeño quedo dormido y Tsunade lo abrazaba con mucho amor mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, ese niño le cambio la vida, ahora lo único que hacia era vivir para cuidar y amar a Naruto.

- ¨casarme con Naru kun, parece una locura pero… sin duda seria lo mejor que me podría pasar¨ - pensó la rubia mientras apagaba la lámpara para dormir, pero antes de eso darle un ligero roce de labios a Naruto- buenas noches Naruto kun… Mi Naruto kun.

Fin del flashbacks…

- Ya te dije que no es verdad Itachi Nii-san- grito agitando los brazos-.

- Esta bien te creeré Otouto -dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras Naruto se calmaba-.

- Chicos la cena esta lista- dijo Mikoto para que todos pasaran a la sala y se sentaran- No esta vez no Naru -chan tu e Ita -chan comerán del lado donde esta tu Oto -san, mientras yo comere del lado de las chicas- dijo sonriendo mientras Fugaku solo podía suspirar, su mujer era muy posesiva cuando se trataba de sus hijos-.

Como fue costumbre en la familia Sasuke bajo por su comida, tomo todo en una bandeja y subió a su habitación donde comería solo, Fugaku miro esto de forma seria, ya tenia tiempo que Sasuke se volvió muy cerrado y solo quería estar encerrado en su cuarto el cual estaba siempre todo acomodado a diferencia de Naruto en el cual parecía que había pasado un remolino al ver todo tirado.

Todos comieron con tranquilidad en la cena, pero Tsunade miro que Naruto no quería comer sus vegetales así que quiso entrar en juego.

- Naru -kun come tus vegetales -pidió la rubia, la pelinegra se iba a reír ya que Naruto nunca comería eso aunque fuera lo ultimo en la tierra, pero para su sorpresa el rubio comenzó a comerlos dejando impresionados a los presentes ya que el rubio aborrecía la comida verde- buen niño - dijo sonriendo al ver al rubio comer-.

- ¿como? - pregunto Mikoto impresionada para después estar haciendo circulitos en una esquina de la habitación diciendo cosas como ¨no es justo, la quiere mas que a mi¨-.

- ¿Naruto como es que tu? - pregunto impresionado Fugaku-

- Tsunade nee -chan dice que si no como bien no creceré y no quiero ser un enano- dijo de brazos cruzados, mientras Tsunade solo sonreía al ver tan adorable escena-.

- eso es verdad por que quiero que mi futuro Godaime Hokage sea muy poderoso y muy alto- respondió Tsunade sonriéndole a Naruto- ¨la voluntad del fuego arde en ti Naruto kun, igual que en Minato¨ - pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

- ¿quieres ser el Godaime Naruto? - pregunto el Uchiha mayor-.

- si así podré proteger a todos lo que me importan y podré ser reconocido como el Shinobi más fuerte- dijo decidido, sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes-.

- muy bien, eso me agrada Naru -chan - dijo sonriendo Mikoto-.

- estoy seguro que así será Naruto- dijo Fugaku desordenándole los cabellos-

- yo estaría dispuesta a servir a un Hokage tan adorable como tu Naruto- dijo Kurenai sonriendole-.

- y yo planeo ser tu futuro Anbu de confianza, ¿Qué te parece ototo? - pregunto Itachi-.

- hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el Goaime Hokage - dijo el pequeño-

Una vez que terminaron de comer Mikoto ya mas animada recogio los platos, mientras Fugaku se iba a la sala a meditar un poco…

- Oye Naruto, que te parece si comenzamos con el entrenamiento que te prometí- propuso Itachi-

- Pero Tsunade Nee -chan…- dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia-

- Vamos Naruto -kun, yo veré como entrenas, me interesa ver que tan fuerte te volverás- dijo animando al rubio, el cual se sonrojo ya que Tsunade lo vería entrenar-

Una vez fuera Itachi procedió a explicarle varios procedimientos de cómo realizar los Jutsu y como controlar su chakra, mientras Naruto practicaba eso, Sasuke se encontraba meditando en su oscura habitación la cual cambio por completo, ya no estaba sentado sobre su cama, ahora se encontraba sentado meditando en el centro de un oscuro dojo, cuando abrió los ojos se pudieron apreciar los 3 tomes de su Sharingan.

- Bien Sasuke, es hora de ver si has seguido correctamente tu entrenamiento- dijo una voz que llego de la nada-.

- Hai- respondió el pequeño poniéndose de pie esperando los movimientos del atacante-.

De la nada apareció una sombra que media 1.50 m de alto con ojos completamente rojos, por su apariencia parecía algún ser demoniaco, Sasuke ni se inmuto ante este solo se quedo mirándola fijamente. La sobra se abalanzo sobre Sasuke dejándole un corte en el pecho para después este aparecer un tronco en su lugar y luego contestarle con…

- Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu - exclamo el pequeño mientras lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego hacia sus enemigos los cuales eran reducidos a cenizas-.

Pero antes de que pudiera descansar algo lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre, callo de rodillas tomándose la parte afectada para después levantar la mirada y ver una enorme sobra de ojos rojos que no dejaba de burlarse de el.

El enorme ser tomo a Sasuke del cuello y lo estrello en la pared, el pequeño Uchiha intentaba sacarse de encima la enorme mano que lo estrangulaba mientras su contrincante no paraba de reírse hasta que miro como el pequeño sonrío de forma maléfica.

- Te tengo bastardo… Raiton: Kuchi kMsen no Jutsu - exclamo al tiempo que lanzaba un enorme rayo desde su boca el cual le postizo la mitad del rostro al demonio el cual no dejaba de gritar por el dolor-.

Teniendo una oportunidad Sasuke tomo su distancia para después comenzar a desprender electricidad de su cuerpo.

- Raiton: Bunya Denki no jutsu - grito para que el enorme monstruo se electrocutara, de su boca salía espuma roja hasta que callo muerto-.

Sasuke se paro de forma difícil mientras se escucharon unos aplausos de que provenían desde la oscuridad.

- Bien hecho Sasuke -kun, me tienes imprecionado- dijo el hombre-

- esto no es suficiente Oto -san necesito mas entrenamiento, estos asquerosos seres que creaste me tocaron, debo ser mas rápido si queremos cumplir nuestro sueño, así como soy de débil no te serviré ni de apoyo- dijo apretando las manos por el coraje que sentía-.

- tu lo has dicho Sasuke -kun, tu los has dicho, por eso planeo mostrarte un nuevo Jutsu Raiton con el cual podrás acabar con tus enemigos, este se llama Raiton: Atsukau no jutsu - dijo el hombre de los ojos bicolor-.

- dime las bases - dijo el pequeño mientras activaba su Sharingan-.

- esta vez no, lo aprenderás si usar el Sharingan ya que si lo aprendes de la manera fácil, no seria divertido- expreso el hombre abriendo uno de sus ojos el cual era color morado con varios aros dentro de este-.

Regresando con Naruto este estaba lanzando varios golpes y patadas contra Itachi el cual los evadía sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿es así como planeas convertirte en Hokage? No has logrado atinar un solo golpe en todo el entrenamiento -dijo Itachi-.

- yo, te derrotare nii -san- grito Naruto soltandole un puñetazo que golpeo a Itachi, pero luego este desapareció en una cortina de humo- ¡un Bunshin! - grito sorprendido-.

En ese instante Itachi le dio un poderoso golpe que lo arrojo contra un árbol y termino estrellándose de forma Solorza asustando a las mujeres por la brusquedad de Itachi.

- Itachi, lo lastimaras si no te fijas lo que haces - grito su madre-.

Mientras esto pasaba el rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció y comenzó a desbordar su instinto asesino.

- ¡AAAAH! - grito Naruto con una extraña apariencia ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos-.

- ¿Naruto? - se pregunto al ver al rubio, el cual le dio un puñetazo en el rostro el cual no pudo evitar-.

- ¡TE DERROTARE! -grito el rubio-.

Itachi al verlo así decidió actuar de manera rápida, pero Naruto había mejorado tanto su velocidad como fuerza causándole más dificultades-.

- debo actuar rápido - este desapareció de la vista de Naruto para después darle una poderosa patada que lo mando estrellarse contra el complejo haciendo un hoyo- ¨que fue eso el pelo de Naruto cambio en las puntas, sus ojos se volvieron salvajes, ¿será obra del Kyubi? De ser asi debere buscar a Jiraiya -sama¨ -penso mirando hacia donde estaba Naruto-

- ¡ITACHI TU REPARARAS ESO! - grito su madre enojada-.

- hay mi cabeza me duele mucho- dijo Naruto tomando su cabeza con sus manos-.

- ¿Naruto estas bien?- pregunto Kurnai que fue la que se acercó al pequeño para ayudarlo-.

-si Nai -chan estoy bien- dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz-

De un momento a otro Itachi el cual seguia pensando salio volando contra los arbles producto de Tsunade la cual lo miraba furiosa, camino hacia este y lo tomo por el cuello.

- ¡MALDITO, ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEARLO TAN FUERTE?! - bramo furiosa-

- ¡OYE! POR QUE GOLPEAS A ITA -KUN -dijo molesta Kurenai acercandose a Tsunade-

- por si no lo notaste lastimo a mi pequeño Naru -kun - dijo con las manos en la cadera-

- Naruto es un niño fuerte, para el estas cosas son pequeñeces- dijo Kurenai-

- Pequeñeces, ¿quieres probar mis puños? - pregunto furiosa-

- acercate anciana - grito Kurenai, para que después una gran vena apareciera en la frente de Tsunade, si habia algo que le molestara a Tsunade era que golpearan a Naruto, pero si habia algo que no podia perdonar era que le llamaran anciana-

- ahora si sacaste boleto- amenzazo la rubia saltandole encima a la azabache, de un momento a otro se levanto una nube de tierra meitnras volaban trosos de tela de los cuales parecian pertenecer a ambas chicas-.

Naruto e Itachi solo miraban esto con una gota de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas.

- Ne Naruto, ¿que te parece si vemos de que es el pergamino de invocación? - sugirió Itachi ya que no quería salir lastimado por alguna de esas dos-.

- si Ni san, veamos- dijo Naruto sacando su pergamino-

Una vez que Naruto firmo el contrato, Itachi le dijo que debia de poner un poco de Chakra para que apareciera su invocación.

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu -exclamo el rubio poniendo una gran cantidad de chakra para que apareciera una gran nube de humo, de la cual sobresalia una gran cola verde, unos ojos amarillos con pupila afilada y unas enormes patas verdes con enormes garras-

- ¡GROOOAAH! - grito la enorme vestia-

- ¡TE DIJE QUE PUSIERAS POCO CHAKRA NARUTO! - grito asustado Itachi, mientras las chicas que estaban casi semi desnudas ya que se podia apreciar partes de su ropa intima por los espacios que se rompieron entre si, tambien miraban aterradas a la enorme criatura verde de gran ocico-

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ME INVOCO Y POR QUE? - grito el enorme ser verde-

CONTINUARA….

Espero ser merecedor de sus Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos aquí Kachorro con un pequeño mensaje antes de comenzar...

quiero decir que aparecerá una hermosa chica que tome prestada del manga **Todos los los dias hay una chica monstruo **

quiero aclarar que no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes.

bueno pasemos al fic.

Cap 3…

Todos estaban aterrados y miraban con miedo como ese enorme reptil rugía, sus enormes ojos amarillos buscaron a los posibles invocadores y solo pudieron ver a un Pelinegro que estaba frente a un rubio y dos mujeres que lo miraban aterradas.

- ¿Quién carajos es mi invocador? -grito el enorme reptil-

- ¡GENIAL INVOQUE UN DINOSAURIO! -grito Naruto mirando a reptil que tuvo un tic en su ojo al escuchar eso-

- MOCOSO ESTUPIDO, COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE ASI A MI, EL LIDER DEL CLAN DE LOS REPTILES -grito el enorme reptil- YO SOY EL TODO PODEROSO REBOK -grito el reptil-

- un cocodrilo gigante genial, ¡INVOQUE UN COCODRILO GIGANTE! -grito feliz-

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TU… INVOCARME… A MI… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR MOCOSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, UN CRIO COMO TU NUNCA PODRIA INVOCARME A MI- Se reía de forma escandalosa haciendo enojar a Naruto-

- NO TE RIAS DE MI -grito molesto el pequeño-

- ¿COMO PODRIA UN INSIGNIFICANTE NIÑO SER MI UNICO CONTRATISTA? JAJAJAJAJAJA -exclamo el cocodrilo-

En ese instante Naruto fue cubierto por un chakra rojizo haciendo que sus pupilas se volvieran Rasgadas para después dar un poderoso salto y darle un buen golpe en el ocio que derribo al jefe de los cocodrilos haciéndolo caer de espalada.

- ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! -grito el cocodrilo- NADIE ME HABIA GOLPEADO NUNCA, PERO DEBO ADMITIR QUE TIENES HUEVOS PARA ENFRENTARME ESO ME AGRADA MOCOSO, AHORA DAME UNA BUENA RAZON PARA QUE YO TE DEJE SER MI CONTRATISTA, SI ME CONVENCES TE ACEPTARE PERO SI NO ME CONVECES TE COMERE DE UN SOLO BOCADO- menciono el Cocodrilo al momento de tomar a Naruto con su garra y ponerlo frente a su hocicó y mirarlo mas de cerca-

- ¡NARUTO! - grito espantado Itachi al ver como el cocodrilo sujetaba a su hermanito-

- ¡NARUTO KUN! - gritaron Kurenai y Tsunade al ver lo que sucedía-

- ¡OYEME TU SUELTA A MI BEBE EN ESTE INSTANTE! -gritaba una furiosa Mikoto-

En ese instante el chakra de Naruto comenzó mientras se volvía cada vez más rojo para después que el cocodrilo quedara mudo como a los que sabían lo que significaba este chakra.

En la mente de Naruto…

Tanto Rebok como Naruto aparecieron en una gran alcantarilla mientras Rebok miraba unos enormes ojos amarillos mirarlos desde una jaula por lo menos 2 veces más grande que el mismo.

- Vaya, vaya no espere ver a mi carcelero tan rápido, incluso me trajo una deliciosa lagartija como aperitivo - se escucho una voz provenir desde la jaula-

- pero mira nada mas como acabaste zorro bastardo jajajaja, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kurama -expreso el cocodrilo con una gran sonrisa en su ocio- ya decia yo que este mocoso tenia un chakra conocido para mi-

- bastante lagartija de alcantarilla -le contesto el zorro- ¿así que el chico firmo contrato contigo? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

- es muy débil para manejar mi contrato -dijo el cocodrilo mirando al inconciente Naruto en su mano- no esta preparado para un enfrentamiento tan complicado a pesar de ser molesto estos 5 minutos que llevo de conocerlo, se que es alguien de admirar -dijo el enorme cocodrilo-

- jajajajajaja no lo creo, tu el poderoso Rebok preocupado por un mocoso humano esto es algo inusual jajajajajajaja -se reía de manera escandalosa el zorro- yo creo que el cachorro podrá, estoy seguro tu le puedes decir que no puede mover el monumento de los Hokages y el te encontrara mas de 15 maneras de moverlo de su lugar -dijo el zorro mirando al rubio-

- sabes que varios han querido firmar conmigo y solo uno lo logro… tu lo conoces muy bien -dijo el cocodrilo recordando a su único invocador-

- lo se, y lo detesto como no tienes idea, pero estoy seguro que el cachorro lo lograra - respondió el zorro confiando mucho en su Jinchuriki-

- bien… le daré la oportunidad del entrenamiento, si logra vencerla a ella… lo aceptare como invocador.

- vaya… ¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto esa chiquilla? -pregunto con interés el Kyubi-

- es fuerte para su edad - expreso con mucho orgullo- podría aplastar en cuestión de segundos a tu Jinchuriki-

- bien ansío ver ese combate, llama a tu hija… yo me encargo del cachorro - menciono el zorro mientras una malévola sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

El cocodrilo dejo caer al rubio el cual se mojo con el agua de alcantarilla y se despertó asustado y muy desorientado, mientras este desaparecía en una cortina de humo.

- ¡aah! -grito cuando se mojo- ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo mirando el lugar- ¿Dónde están? Kaa-san, Oto -san, Itachi nii, Tsunade Nee -chan -grito el pequeño-

- eres muy escandaloso cachorro -menciono el Kyubi detrás de Naruto, lo cual lo asusto-

- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto mirando con duda al enorme zorro-

- hmm, no es tiempo de que lo sepas cachorro, pero por ahora te dejare llamarme Kitsune -sama -dijo el zorro-

- esta bien Kitsune Oji -san - dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras al zorro le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su cabeza-

- Naruto, acabo de hablar con Rebok y dice que te dejara firmar el contrato con los reptiles -aclaro el zorro emocionando al pequeño rubio que comenzó a saltar de alegría-

- siii, seré poderoso tendré un contrato de invocación y…-

- déjame terminar, antes de eso tienes que pasar una prueba… y esa es que tu puedas vencer a alguien de su clan -dijo el zorro- y como se que eres un idiota que no sabe nada de jutsu por que aun eres un cachorro, te ayudare un poco… acércate a la jaula -ordeno-

Naruto se acerco y el Kyubi poso una de sus garras fuera de la jaula tocando su frente, Naruto de inmediato vio varias imágenes y pasos de cómo realizar Ninjutsu, una vez que Kyubi considero que era suficiente retiro su garra de la frente del rubio.

- no puedo hacer mas por ti, espero eso te sea suficiente… considerare brindarte chakra por que la pelea será dura, pero úsalo con sabiduría -expreso el zorro-

En ese instante apareció de nuevo Rebok mirando al ya conciente Naruto, sonrio pues sabia que era lo que había hecho el zorro.

- Bien mocoso, estoy seguro que el viejo zorro ya te contó del combate -dijo el cocodrilo recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto- bueno Miia -chan es todo tuyo -dijo el cocodrilo mientras caminaba hacia el frente una muchacha de unos 13 años. Su cabello era largo y rojo el cual llegaba a su espalda, era de ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, media alrededor de 1.45 m de altura, tenia un cuerpo muy desarrollad para su edad, vestía un Kimono rojo con arreglos verdes. Su busto parecía ser copa C y tenia unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. En su rostro había unas extrañas escamas rosas.

- ¨Es muy bonita¨ -pensó con un sonrojo pero luego- ¨No… Naruto malo, Tsunade -chan es nuestra chica especial¨ -dijo tomándose la cabeza-

- ¿eso es contra lo que voy a pelear Oto -san? Que decepción… yo pensé que pelearía contra Kitsune Oji -san -dijo la chica como reproche molestando a Naruto y su Biju-

- OYE NO SOY DEBIL/ NO SOY TAN VIEJO - se quejaron ambos mientras los reptiles solo tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza-

- Bien si quieres mi contrato… deberás derrotar a Miia - menciono el cocodrilo el cual señalo a la chica delante de el-

- bien, lo haré y te demostrare que soy digno de ser tu invocador -respondió el rubio mirando al cocodrilo con una mirada llena de determinación para después mirar a la chica que no dejaba de verlo-

- cachorro recuerda lo que aprendiste -menciono el zorro-

Naruto asintió y se puso frente a la niña.

- Veamos que tanto me puedes entretener -menciono la niña desapareciendo de la vista de Naruto-

- ¿pero que rayos? -exclamo confundido-

En ese instante algo tomo a Naruto por los pies y lo dejo de cabeza, al enfocarse mejor se dio cuenta que las piernas de Miia habían desaparecido y se había trasformado en una extraña cola con escamas la cual estaba enrollándolo de poco a poco.

- hm no eres más que un niño -declaro con una sonrisa sádica mientras Naruto se molestaba-

En ese momento el rubio comenzó a crear sellos a gran velocidad, mientras el agua a su alrededor se acumulaba.

- Suiton: ¡Tsunami no Jutsu! -exclamo mientras la gran Ola de agua envestía a la chica serpiente la cual al recibir el impacto soltó a Naruto- jajaja que te pareció eso -dijo señalando a la chica la cual estaba deteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos para evitar caer al piso-

Miia tenía su rostro ensombrecido mientras su cabello escurría agua y su ropa se apegaba a su cuerpo, sonrío… al parecer esto no seria tan aburrido como lo había pensado desde el principio.

Miia volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Naruto, el cual buscaba por todos lados hasta que esta apareció por debajo del agua y lo aprisiono con su cola enrollándolo hasta el cuello.

- Dokuton: Kobura ni kama no jutsu -exclamo mientras sus colmillos crecían y caían unas pequeñas gotas calientes de un extraño liquido para después morder a Naruto en el hombro el cual grito haciendo sonreír a Miia para después Naruto desapareciera en un Kage Bunshin-

- ¿Dokuton? ¿Qué clase de elemento es ese? -se pregunto-

- Cachorro, los reptiles poseen varios elementos entre ellos el elemento veneno -dijo serio el zorro impresionando a Naruto-

- ¡Un momento, hay existen otros elementos a parte de lo que se conoce! -decía el rubio muy sorprendido-.

- Por supuesto, no solo existen los cinco elemento que conocen en la academia, también están el Hyoton, Yoton, Ranton y ese molesto Mokuton -menciono el gran zorro al recordar al Shodaime Hokage y su Mokuton con el cual fue vencido hace muchos años-.

- ¡PRESTA ATENCION A NUESTRA PELEA! -grito la chica dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Naruto-

Naruto salio volando varios metros para después ver con enojo a la chica que sonreía con arrogancia.

- Esto no se quedara así -dijo Naruto levantándose dispuesto a pelear contra esa chica-

Pero todas las veces que Naruto se acercaba este terminaba siendo golpeado por la chica que no paraba de pensar lo mismo, miro al rubio y decidió hacer la pregunta.

- Por mucho que me guste lastimar a los idiotas te preguntare… ¿Por qué te levantas? Cada vez que te golpeo terminas peor, debes rendirte -declaro la pelirroja-

- eso jamás… tengo una familia importante para mi a la que quiero demostrarle que soy fuerte y puedo protegerlos, además de demostrarle a cierta persona que yo jamás rompo mis promesas - declaro el pequeño rubio-

La pelirroja quedo impactada ante tal declaración y no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto le soltó un poderoso derechazo que la mando a estrellarse a la jaula. Sintió gran dolor al impactar y le dolía moverse, Miia abrió los ojos y se molesto… ¿Cómo se atrevía este rubio idiota a golpearla? Así que realizo sellos creando unos extraños clones que desprendían un vapor caliente y un aroma fuerte.

- Doku Bunshin -exclamo al momento de aparecer 3 clones de la chica-

- ¡CACHORRO DEBES TENER CUIDADO ESOS CLONES DESPRENDES GASES TOXICOS QUE PODRIAN LASTIMARTE DE SERIEDAD! -grito el zorro mientras Naruto miraba a los clones de la chica acercarse a gran velocidad-

- Suiton: Teppōdama -grito Naruto un gran disparo de agua que elimino a todos los clones Doku-

- ¡Oye eso es trampa, mi Dokuton es débil con el agua! -decía la pelirroja muy molesta que apuntaba con el dedo a un confundido Naruto que vio como los clones se deshacen con su ataque-.

- Con que el Dokuton es débil con el Suiton eh, jejeje gracias por el dato -dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa triunfante mientras Rebok se llevaba una mano al rostro a ver que su hija acaba de dar información importante a su oponente y la pelirroja se puso como su cabello al darse cuenta de gran error que cometió-.

- ¡E-E-Espera un momento, yo no quería decir que eso! -decía la chica muy alarmada mientras negaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡quiero decir, el Dokuton es muy débil contra el Suiton, pero no se lo vayas a contar a nadie! -nuevamente la chica serpiente abrió la boca haciendo que su padre se avergüence más de lo que estaba-.

- Pero si lo acabas de decir ahora mismo -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota detrás de su cabeza- ¿en serio eres una gran guerrera? Solo falta que me digas que tu ropa interior es de ositos -menciono con ironía-

- CALLATE PERVERTIDO NO SON OSITOS SON ZORRITOS -grito muy roja por la vergüenza- IGNORA ESO ULTIMO POR FAVOR - grito muy nerviosa, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba ante tal declaración- Auch me duele -se quejo mientras se intentaba levantar Naruto al percatarse de esto se acerco a ella-

Le dolía moverse, frente a ella estaba Naruto el cual la miraba con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano, esta se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca el mocoso era apuesto para su edad (Miia es 2 años mayor que Naruto), acepto la mano y caminaron frente a Rebok.

- Oto -sama, yo Miia acepto a Naruto como mi invocador -declaro la chica con un gran sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada, impresionando a su padre-

- vaya nunca creí eso de ti Miia, pero esta pequeña salamandra parece convincente -dijo sonriendo- Bien chico yo te acepto como invocador y Miia, la próxima vez que peleen, procura no revelar los secretos del clan - dijo el enorme cocodrilo-

- ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! -grito moviendo los brazos de forma desesperada-

Mientras tanto fuera de la mente de Naruto podemos ver a su familia muy preocupada, mientras Tsunade era la que se dedicaba a cuidarlo ya que ella tenia habilidades de Medic -nin, además era un buen pretexto para tenerlo recostado en sus piernas.

- Tsunade ¿Cómo esta Naruto? -pregunto una muy nerviosa Mikoto-

- esta bien solo necesita descansar parece ser que invocar a ese enorme monstruo lo agoto -respondió igual de preocupada-

- Ototo es fuerte Oka -san, ya despertara -respondió Itachi-

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz le impedía ver con claridad… pero un delicioso aroma llego a su nariz el cual reconoció de manera rápida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Tsunade la cual le sonrío, Naruto de inmediato se sonrojo de manera fuerte cuando Tsunade lo abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos.

- Naruto Kun, no sabes que preocupada quiero decir preocupados nos tenias -menciono de manera rápida-

Mikoto tenia un tic en su ojo al ver esto, entendía que Tsunade quisiera mucho a su Bebe, pero no iba a permitir que volviera a un pervertido a su pequeño hijo. Mientras Itachi pensaba que el que Naruto estuviera en esas situaciones le traería muchos problemas ya que su madre no era celosa, solo tenia arrebatos de madre posesiva.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una nube de humo revelo a Miia la cual sonreía buscando a Naruto.

- Naruto venia a felicitarte por… -en ese instante miro al rubio siendo asfixiado por una mujer rubia, de inmediato esta trasformo sus pies en cola y la separo de Naruto- ¿Qué DEMONIOS INTENTAS RUBIA BOLUPTUOSA? -grito muy furiosa al ver que Naruto casi moría-

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES? -grito furiosa al ver que la separaron de Naruto-

- soy Miia la lamia, hija del jefe del clan de los reptiles y protectora de Naruto - se presento mientras aprisionaba al rubio con su cola-

- Pues yo soy la mejor amiga de Naruto así que devuélvemelo -grito la rubia arrancándole a Naruto de la cola (de serpiente no sean mal pensados) mientras lo volvía a aprisionar entre sus atributos-

- ¡Oye devuélvemelo, vaca lechera! -gruño la Lamia que le quitaba al rubio de los brazos de Tsunade-.

-!CALLATE LOMBRIZ SUPER CRECIDA Y DEVUELVEME A NARUTO -KUN! -grito mientras volvía a agarra a Naruto-

- ¡ESO JAMAS SUCEDERA, PECHOS DE SANDIA! -exclamo la rubia que abraza posesivamente al rubio y a la vez envolvía al rubio con su cola-

- !ESTO SE ACABA AHORA NARUTO NO ES UN JUGUETE QUE TENDRAN DE UN LADO A OTRO! - grito furiosa Mikoto mientras les quitaba a Naruto, las cuales se aterraron ante la presencia de la Uchiha-.

- Mikoto cariño tranquilízate, asfixias a Naruto -menciono Fugaku mientras intentaba calmar a la fiera de su esposa la cual tenia a casi asfixiado a Naruto pues ella también la apretaba contra su pecho-

- ¡NARUTO! Naruto mi bebe, respóndeme -decía agitando a Naruto al cual parecía que se le zafaría su cabeza por la fuerza con la que era zangoloteado-

- Pechos, pechos, pechos, pechos -exclamo Naruto con los ojos en espiral-

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro podemos ver como un sujeto de ojo morado con varios aros en el, el cual esta mirando como su hijo esta entrenando la técnica que le mostró.

- ¡AAAAAHHH! -_**Atsukau no jutsu**_ -grito el niño mientras su puño era rodeado por demasiada Electricidad y lo enterraba en el estomago de un monstruo 3 veces mas grande que el-

- Impresionante Sasuke -kun, lograste dominar la técnica en poco tiempo - elogio el hombre del ojo purpura-

- no, no, no y no, esto esta mal Oto -sama, necesito mas poder y cuanto antes -grito molesto el niño-

- sin duda eres un niño formidable y un Uchiha de sangre, no como el desviado de Fugaku, se hablando con el mocoso Kyubi en tu casa -menciono Naruto-

- tsk, ese perdedor no es mi padre… no lo menciones frente a mi -dijo con desprecio-

- Bien, veo que podemos hacer algo Sasuke y te servirá para entrenamiento -señalo el del ojo morado-

- Lo que sea con tal de tener el poder para nuestro sueño -respondió de manera rápida-

- deberás unirte más a esa familia y actuar como si estuvieras interesado en su bien estar -menciono el que estaba en la oscuridad-

- ¡¿PERO QUE TONTERIAS DICES OTO -SAMA?! -grito furioso el niño-

Al instante Sasuke estaba en el suelo con un pie pisando su cabeza.

- MOCOSO MAL AGRADECIDO, TE ESTOY DANDO EL PODER QUE NECESITAS PARA CONTROLAR AL JUBI Y ME CONTESTAS DE ESTA MANERA… NO ME HAGAS LAMENTARME DE MI DECISION DE ENTRENARTE -sentencio mientras un rayo lo Iluminaba dejando ver una piel palida y un pelo negro azabache, su ojo con pupila morada y el otro ojo cerrado con una cicatriz sobre este- SI QUIERES EL PODER DEBERAS SEGUIR MIS ORDENES -dijo levantando el pie- ¿entendiste Sasuke Kun? -pregunto calmado-

- Hai Oto -sama - dijo Sasuke con el rostro agachado-

Flashback…

Era una mañana como cualquiera como siempre su madre cocinando, Itachi leyendo libros de Ninjutsu, mientras Naruto y Fugaku jugaban a los niñas en el patio.

- Vamos Naruto esta vez te derrotare -dijo su padre mientras este se acercaba a Naruto-

- claro que no, toma esto - dijo dandole un golpe muy debil a Fugaku-

Fugaku se tiro al suelo quejandose de dolor.

- oh no, veo estoy viendo una luz… Naruto dile a tu Oka -san que la quiero mucho - dijo cerrando los ojos-

- ¿Oto -san? -pregunto Naruto mirando a su padre tirado, una vez que se acerco lo suficiente-

- ¡TE TENGO!- grito fugaku al momento de tomar por una pierna al rubio y lo dejarlo de cabeza-

- NO ES JUSTO HICISTE TRAMPA- dijo de cabeza cruzando los brazos mientras Fugaku lo tenia agarrado del tobillo-

- NO HICE TRAMPA -respondió Fugaku con el mismo tono que Naruto-

- claro que si -gruño Naruto-

- que no -también gruño Fugaku-

- que si -alego Naruto-

- que no -grito Fugaku-

- Oka chan/Mikoto -gritaron ambos de manera infantil mientras la mujer desde la cocina suspiraba y salía a ver a sus dos pequeños-

- Ya niños no se peleen- dijo Mikoto desde la puerta mirando discutir a los dos-

- El hizo trampa Oka chan me tomo desprevenido-

- No fue trampa fue estrategia-

- Claro que no-

- Claro que si, acepta que perdiste Naruto-

- Ridiculos -menciono Sasuke mientras se iba de ese lugar-

Sasuke caminaba con mucha molestia sobre sus hombros y sin darse cuenta llego al lugar que le dijo Fugaku que nunca se acercara, pues según estaba embrujado por algún espíritu maligno, sin importarle sus palabras entro a investigar donde encontró varios libros y un extraño abanico con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Pero un mal paso hizo que este rompiera la madera y cayera a una extraña cueva. El pequeño se levanto con mucho dolor.

- ¿Quieres saber el verdadero poder de un Uchiha? -pregunto una voz que venia de la nada-

- ¿qu-quien e-esta ahí? -pregunto con miedo el pequeño Sasuke-

- ¿quieres ser el mas poderoso? -voltio a preguntar esa voz-

- ¿Dónde estas? -pregunto Sasuke-

En ese instante Sasuke diviso un pedestal donde caía la luz del sol y sobre este un libro con el Sharingan, este extraño libro liberaba un chakra negro… poco a poco Sasuke y se paro frente al libro mientras en su mente se escucho ¨abreme¨ lentamente tomo el libro entre sus manos para después ser rodeado por el mismo chakra negro, después de unos minutos aparecio un hombre que miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- mucho gusto Pequeño Sasuke, por liberarme estoy dispuesto a convertirte en el Uchiha más poderoso de todos - menciono ese sujeto-

Fin del Flashback

Volviendo con Naruto…

Naruto se sentado en el Dojo pues su madre ya tenia 30 minutos discutiendo con Tsunade y con Miia las cuales no dejaban de decir que Naruto les pertenecía, soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio, pero salio de sus pensamientos al ver a su padre poner su mano en su hombro, el hombre se sentó a su lado dispuesto a platicar con el.

- Naruto, ¿Cómo estas? -pregunto-

- cansado -respondio con simpleza-

- Pues no cualquiera logra convencer al poderoso Rebok -dijo sonriendo-

- ¿Cómo conoces a la lagartija? -pregunto Naruto-

- escuche muchas leyendas sobre el… Oye Naruto, esa chica Lamia es muy bonita -dijo haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo-

- No es verdad -respondió nervioso-

- claro que si, pero yo pensé que tu novia era Tsunade -dijo divertido-

- no claro que no- respondió de nuevo-

- ¿a quien escogerías a Tsunade o a Miia? -pregunto el hombre-

- No quiero responder eso - dijo incomodo-

- oh vamos Naruto, un secreto padre e hijo, dime ¿Quién crees que es mas bonita? -pregunto picando las costillas del rubio-

- Yo… pues -menciono sonrojado evadiendo la mirada-

Pero en ese instante Fugaku estaba en el suelo con un gran chipote en la cabeza, mientras Mikoto respiraba agitada con un sartén abollado en la mano izquierda.

- No molestes a Naru -chan con tus cosas pervertidas Fugaku -dijo Mikoto mirando a su esposo mientras Naruto e Itachi se abrazaban por el miedo-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado el cap, nos leemos.


End file.
